Charmed Ones
. The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of the three (actually four) most powerful good witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and the world from the forces of evil. Each sister had a unique power along with the ability to cast spells and brew potions. The history of the Charmed Ones went all the way back to their ancestor, http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Melinda_WarrenMelinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem witch trials. She possessed all three of the Charmed Ones' original powers: telekinesis,molecular immobilization, and premotion, and was also the creator of the Warrens Book of Shadows. When Matthew Tate, a warlock, exposed her secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But before her death, she prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Three sisters that would be the most powerful witches the world had ever known. Prue, as the oldest sister, had the strongest power,telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects with her mind. Later she manifested the ability of astral projection, which allowed her to be in two different places at the same time by projecting her mind out of her body in a tangible state on the physical plane, leaving her body unconscious. Piper, the middle sister, has the power to manipulate molecules, at first to slow them down to the degree that they stop, and the people/object become frozen. As she grows more proficient, she can freeze only certain people or only certain objects or body parts as she wishes. Eventually, her powers grew to being able to make molecules move so fast that they explode, resulting in dangerous explosions , and even to turn them into a liquified state. Phoebe, the youngest, initially possessed the power of premotion, which evolves into being able to receive visions of both the future and the past. She later picks up the powers of levitation and emphaty; which respectively work as means to float in midair and channel other people's emotions as well as their powers. After the tragic and unexpected death of Prue, Piper and Phoebe discover that they have a half-sister, Paige Matthews, who is the daughter of their mother and her whitelighter, Sam. Paige's whitelighter blood mixes with her witchcraft heritage to give her a unique form of telekinesis - telekinetic orbing, though she has to verbally call for objects to "orb" them where she wants them. As she learns to control the dual sides of her ancestry, Paige also learns how to orb herself and others (the whitelighter form of teleportation) and to heal open wounds, and eventually she receives her own charges to train and protect as they learn witchcraft. Although each sister is a powerful witch in her own right, their combined might, which is known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies, and is said to be the most powerful form of magic ever. Their powers are rooted in their bond as sisters, and it is their love for each other that makes them strong. Without supreme power and/or trickery applied, likely including some from an outside source, there is no demon, warlock, or magical being that can withstand the Power of Three. The Power Of Three, the ancient magic and bond that is imbued with the sisters, is represented by the ancient symbol called The Triquetta. An embossed triquetra was placed on the front of the Book of Shadows, and would split whenever the Power of Three was split. The Original Charmed Ones After three centuries, the prophecy was fulfilled by the birth of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Although they were born witches, their grandmother, Penny, bound their magic at Phoebe's birth to protect them from a warlock who intended to kill them as soon as Phoebe was born, with immunity from their powers granted by their mother against her will. In March 1998, Penny died from a fatal cardiac arrest which subsequently lifted the spell, but Phoebe moved away from Piper and Prue almost immediately, thus delayed their powers' reawakening till six months later, when she returned. That same night she returned, while playing with Piper with their family spirit board, they noticed it spelled the word "attic" and led Phoebe upstairs, where she found the Book of Shadows and cast the spell that reawakened their powers. During their first three years as witches, they encountered countless manifestations of evil. By vanquishing these dark forces, they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. In the beginning, the sisters only encountered warlocks, but as their powers grew and evolved, so did the evil beings they encountered, going from demons and ghosts to dark lords. Eventually, the sisters not only developed strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. By the new millenia, the sisters stopped the Horsemen of the Apocalypse from ending the world, almost sacifricing one of them in the process. In 2001, the Charmed Ones made the fatal mistake of exposing magic to the world, and had to resort to resetting time to amend the error. But by doing so they lost their strongest, most battle-hardened sister, Prue, who was killed by the demon Shax, who blasted her through a wall, resulting in severe brain damage and died before Leo arrived. With her death, the Power of Three was broken. The Reconstituted Charmed Ones With Prue's death in 2001, the Power of Three was shattered. However, hope for its reconstitution was brought by the arrival of Prue, Piper and Phoebe's half-sister, Paige Matthews. Paige was the result of a forbidden, clandestine love between Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder, a Whitelighter guardian angel. This ancestry and Prue's unexpected death resulted in the awakening of Paige's half-witch powers. ("Charmed Again") The new Power of Three encountered many more magical creatures, and the sisters even fulfilled their first combined destiny by vanquishing the Source of All Evil with help from Cole and the Seer. After his final vanquish, their combined destiny became to protect and prepare the way for the next generation while also continuing to thin out the demon hierarchy and save innocents. Throughout the five years where the Charmed Ones faithfully served their Wiccan duties, they rid the world of the most formidable and terrible demons and creatures of evil. By Season Six, the Underworld became increasingly scarce. Piper has three children with her husband Leo Wyatt; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe has three little girls with her husband Coop. Paige has a son,Henry Jr. and twin daughters named Tamorahttp://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Tamora_and_Kat_Mitchelland Kat Mitchell with her husband Henry Mitchell. *The Tall Man had been imprisoned for centuries, and as such had never heard of a Charmed One when ordered by the Seer to capture one. She simply used the description of "a powerful witch", that every demon before him had failed to contain. Phoebe later destroyed this demon using the powers of her demonic baby that later proved to actually be The Source's and Seer's baby. *Later, the wizard Rathmere while confined by the Spider Demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. Powers and Abilities As witches, the sisters have the basic skills of spell casting, potion making, scrying for something or someone, and cursing. Piper is known as the best potion maker due to her passion to cooking; and Phoebe the best spell writer due to her dedication to her Charmed life. Although Prue and Paige are good at these skills, they are not quite as skilled as their middle sisters. Prue was more capable of thinking and devicing plans while Paige had more skill in helping people with her whitelighter nature. Aside from these standard abilities, the sisters each possess separate powers. The powers of each sister is connected with each other, this is how their advancements are selected.